jurrassic_wolrdfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrannosaurus Rex
Tyrannosaurus rex or T. rex for short is one of the most famous of all dinosaur species. It has been shown in all four of the films. Name Meaning The name Tyrannosaurus rex means "tyrant king"; "tyranno" means tyrant in Greek, "saurus" means lizard in Greek, and "rex" means "king" in Latin. In 1905, Henry Fairfield Osborn, president of the American Museum of Natural History at the time, named Tyrannosaurus rex. Real Life Differences Tyrannosaurus rex is the largest member of the Tyrannosauroids, ''a group with relatively humble origins as Jurassic Period scavengers and small game hunters that grew steadily larger into the Cretaceous Period. By the end of the Mesozoic era, they had become the apex predators of North America, Europe, and Asia. Members of the ''Coleurosauria family, the genus is a reasonably close relative to birds, of which it shares a Jurassic period common ancestor with. Real Tyrannosaurus rex ranged in lengths from 11 to up to 13 meters long, some even out-sizing the InGen creations, though on average they were slightly smaller. The skull shape of Tyrannosaurus was more elongated and lacked the large brows the InGen creatures have, allowing for a wide field of vision. Additionally they could not pronate their hands as such action was impossible with their wrist designs. In reality, Tyrannosaurus had slightly shorter legs, broader tails, and proportionally longer teeth with a much wider back of the skull and neck. The teeth of Tyrannosaurus were actually not very sharp, more akin to railroad spikes in shape than the often reported "steak knife", making them better at penetrating and crushing than slicing. In life Tyrannosaurus rex was an apex predator, as evident by their relative abundance in the Hell Creek formation, though they likely didn't hunt every species they came across as some have touted. While bite wounds matching T.rex have been found on Triceratops ''and ''Edmontosaurus, they're absent in aquatic prey species as well as the remaining North American Titanosaur Sauropods like Alamosaurus. Given hunting Sauropods entails a wider jaw gape and thin, sharp teeth to inflict bleeding wounds, the comparatively narrow gape and wider teeth more adapted for penetrating and crusting found on T.rex would be ill-suited to hunting the giants. The closely related Tyrannosaurus (Tarbosaurus) bataar has a wider gape and more heavily serrated teeth than its North American cousin, at the cost of bite compression force, and likely did hunt the more common Asiatic Titanosaurs whilst focusing less on the more armored prey T.rex ''specialized in. Taxonomic evidence of feathers in ancestors as well as impressions of scales resembling "avian scales" (condensed feathers found on bird legs) suggest ''Tyrannosaurus likely had some amount of feathers on its body, but how much is still debated. It likely bore an extensive coat of emu-like fuzz as a baby to assist in camoflauge and insulation, shedding the feathers for avian scales as it grew with body mass taking over the role of insulating the organs. An adult Tyrannosaurus rex would have looked to be mostly covered in leathery, scaly skin with feathers still present for display purposes on the head and chest. It also likely had short lips to cover it's teeth while it's mouth was closed, similar to those found in lizards and primitive birds; which kept the enamel covering its teeth wet to preserve strength, however some new studies say Tyrannosaurus rex didn't have lips since it's scales on it's face was as sensitive as a fingernail. Tyrannosaurus rex also hunted in large family groups, since they found many Tyrannosaurus rex in one area. Appearance and Size The sizes of the two Tyrannosaurs to prominently appear in the films, the adult females seen in the films, Rexy and the Doe,are 40-45 feet long and 20-28 feet tall. The infant to appear in the second film appeared to be no more than 3 feet tall and just 6.5 feet long. In the second film, the male Tyrannosaurus, the Buck, was 18 feet tall and 40 feet long. The female, the Doe, was 18 feet tall and 40 feet long with Rexy being of identical size due to being the genetic twin of the Doe. Tyrannosaurus was the largest of the tyrannosaur family, and by extension one of the largest theropods, reaching 11 to 15 meters in length.. They display some sexual dimorphism. Males have more prominent lacrimal ridges than females. Males also have a tendency to have scars on the side of their faces (possibly due to battles over territory with other T. rexes and carnivores or mates). The males also have a larger throat pouch that females seem to lack, making them appear more bulky. Females are grayish brown in color and somewhat larger than the males. Males are more green. Females seem to have longer tails than males. Tyrannosaurus rex have sharp and serrated twelve-inch-long bone-piercing teeth, with skulls approximately eight feet long. The legacy of T. rex lives on in many large predatory birds that soar the skies today, often apex predators in their range and able to dispatch prey many times heavier than themselves. Physical Abilities Tyrannosaurus rex are proven to be one of the strongest predatory dinosaurs if not the strongest predatory dinosaur ever created, rivaling the Indominus rex, a genetic hybrid, in strength. Speed and Agility In real-life, a full grown Tyrannosaurus could run between 15-25 mph (24-40 kph), allowing it to outrun most prey in its environment. However, evidence shows that juvenile Tyrannosaurus were faster and more agile than the fully grown adults, with a possibility of reaching up to 30 mph (48 kph) due to their longer legs. This would fit into the hunting strategies that Tyrannosaurs would use, sending the younger out to pursue the prey into an ambush position where the adults would finish off the prey. Tyrannnosaurus rex hunted dinosaurs like Triceratops, Edmontosaurus, Galimimus, Ankylosaurus, Parasaurolophus, and Pachycephalosaurus. Rexy has shown to be a bit faster, clocking up to 32 mph (51 kph), allowing her to pursue even speeding Jeeps. T. rex shows in the film to be able to run by making quick turns by using their long tails as a counterbalance, similarly to a cheetah. The neck of the Tyrannosaurus rex has shown to be able to be flexible enough to be use its head as a bludgeon, as shown in the fourth film by Rexy and by the male from the third film using its head and body as a battering ram while battling the Spinosaurus. Senses Dr. Alan Grant states that the sight of Tyrannosaurus rex is based on movement, so if you don't move the animal won't see you. Grant uses this knowledge to escape from the T. rex in the novel, and the first and third movies. "However, as stated in the second novel by Dr. Richard Levine, this is very unlikely because many animals (including humans) freeze or play dead when they are scared. If the Tyrannosaurus wasn't able to see non-moving creatures, it would miss most of its prey." Supporting Dr. Alan Grant's theory is that the Tyrannosaurus may not be able to see you, so to counteract this, the T. rex gives a loud roar to scare its prey into revealing their position by running away. The Tyrannosaurus may then make the kill. It is possible that since it was a predator with binocular vision, Tyrannosaurus had trouble seeing stationary prey in the dark, though this is a dubious theory. The theory Dr. Alan suggested could be applied on Isa Sorna when they stumbled upon a Tyrannosaurus - in broad daylight. The T. rex killed Gennaro because he was visibly shaking and moving his arms while still in one place, therefore revealing his position to the T-rex. In Jurassic Park III, the humans ran into a Tyrannosaurus devouring its prey. The T. rex then gives a roar scaring the party into running away, prompting it to give chase. This ironically can support either side of the debate. The Tyrannosaurus may have not been able to see the group so it will scared them into running so he could find them, or he may not have been hungry from eating its prey, so it just wanted to scare the group away by roaring and chasing them away in order to protect its kill. Supporting this is the fact that in the Jurassic Park novel and film, the Tyrannosaurus chases a Jeep away from her territory then continues a pursuit despite the fact she easily destroyed a Jeep Despite evidence in the films that suggest that it relies heavily on its eyesight. Tyrannosaurs Rex scent of smell is very strong to track blood over mile or two as proven by Tyrannosaurus Deer family. They proven to tracked they lost son from thieves and even tracked the human mostly the thieves down from few days later. Tyrannosaur Rex hearing might not be very strong or might been strong to hear a juvenile calling for help though it’s type of roar was weak for young age They possible had to been closer to hear. Hunter and Scavenger Rexy successfully ambushes a flock of Gallimimus. In the Jurassic Park franchise, the Tyrannosaurus are depicted as apex predators, seemingly preferring to ambush their prey this is attributed to their lack of an ability to see stationary prey. Like a modern predatory bird and crocodile, it scavenged prey and hunted. Fossil evidence for both is evident with Tyrannosaurus, ''contributing to the genus' success, both hunting with its good eyesight to seek out prey and using its extremely powerful sense of smell to sniff out carcasses for a free meal. Unlike Velociraptors, Tyrannosaurus are random killers, and are likely to attack when it is satisfies it. T. rex are meat eaters, as shown by ''Jurassic Park III when a male Tyrannosaurus was seen eating from a carcass. It was feeding on the corpse of a dead dinosaur, probably a hadrosaur. This is an allusion to Jack Horner's idea that the Tyrannosaurus rex was mostly a scavenger For hunting strategies, its now believed that tyrannosaurs at least occasionally hunted in family groups or packs, possibly having the younger dinosaurs chase and exhaust their prey, guiding them to an ambush site where the parents would be waiting to ambush and crush the prey's throat with their mammoth bite force. Their main prey were vulnerable ceratopsians and hadrosaurs such as Triceratops and Edmontosaurus. ''Sauropods such as ''Alamosaurus were rare in late Cretaceous North America and thus not targeted. High Durability, Endurance and Stamina Like its real-world counterpart, the Jurassic Park Tyrannosaurus was built extremely wide and robust. While it lacks the small scutes and thick feathers that could serve as a neckguard it's real world counterpart had, the InGen creation still has a tough hide under which there were a layer of thick fat and muscles. However, even if an enemy got behind that it would be unlikely to get past the final layer of defense of the belly, which sported a double layer of ribs that protected the Tyrannosaurus' internal organs. Fossils of Tyrannosaurus and it's relatives have been found to have healing the wounds that would have crippled or killed any other dinosaur showing a remarkable resilience. And there are fossil evidence that show Tyrannosaurus rex was able to survive a stab of Triceratops horn to a stomach and survived after one third of the tail got bitten off by another T.rex As T. rex had great thick skin, it was able to take the damage from The Big One as shown by Rexy. Though she seemed frustrated by her inability to grab the Velociraptor, she did not appear to be affected much by the slashes the alpha inflicted on her neck. In the films, Rexy has shown most of these traits in battle. She could go through a large tree branch by running at high speed and through the mounted skeleton of a stegosaurus at lower speed without injury and endure even the slicing claws of a Velociraptor or an Indominus. During Rexy's battle with the indominus, she was able to take and survive the sharp, slashing claws that had caused lethal damage to Apatosaurus and the Ankylosaurus but she was able to recover, with not even the its bites causing lethal damage, even when the it smashed her into the store. With the help of Blue's distraction, rexy was capable of turning the tide of her engagement with the Indominus, able to continue to fight, showing a clear upper hand prior to the i-rex's death in the jaws of the Mosasaurus. After the death of the bloodthirsty creature, Rexy still managed to limp away from the Main Street, exhausted but still alive and fit by the next day. This durability does have it's limits however. The Indominus rex was able to briefly pin and overpower Rexy after smashing her through a building and crushing her throat. Additionally, while the Tyrannosaurus' hide is resistant to slashing and stabbing attacks, it offers little protection against torque and blunt force. This is why the Indominus was able to daze Rexy by slamming her into a building and the Spinosaurus was able to kill an adult male of the species by snapping it's neck. And while the Doe casually shrugged off automatic gun fire, it was implied Roland Tembo's extremely powerful nitro express rifle could critically wound or kill a Tyrannosaurus in a well placed shot. Showing off their stamina in the real world, T. rexes possibly lived up to 30 years of age, but in the films, despite being twenty-five, Rexy could chase prey very efficiently, though possibly she didn't need to use her full speed because Claire was running on foot (as well as Ian in a different movie.) She also showed little hindrance in her fighting despite her age. Parenting "They came for their infant!" - Sarah Harding T-rex-roar-o.gif Tyrannosaurus rex nest have not been found in the real world, but there is evidence from nests of Spinosaurus and from various plant-eaters that they were good parents, so Tyrannosaurus might have. They cared for some of their young, but left them on their own a lot, which was a dangerous thing to do when the youngster is all alone. The Tyrannosaurs family nicknamed had proven for their kind in the canon to be very protective of their hatchlings as they shown to be very aggressive to do what they can to get their Fawn back to them from the thieves. The parents had shown to make sure the snatchers will never do this again by pushing off thieves off ledge and track them down once more to show off their parenting side. Though the father had shown to teach his beloved Fawn to hunt a wounded prey such as human that will be easily hunt. Hunting in family groups can help them take down larger prey like the sauropods. Intelligence Though it shared a similar appearance to other large theropod dinosaurs such as Allosaurus and Giganotosaurus, Tyrannosaurus was a member of the coelurosauria clade of theropod dinosaurs, which includes Velociraptor and modern birds.Tyrannosaurus was likely a good deal more bird-like than Carcharodontosaurus and Spinosaurus. The clone Tyrannosaurus created by InGen reflect this level of dumbness,but Rexy had shown a good deal of intelligence during both the incidents in both of the 1993 and 2015 incidents. One tested the electrical fences after the power outage, seemingly aware of the lack of power before attempting to escape. During the incident in 2015, Rexy showed enough intelligence not to attack Blue during and after their fight with the Indominus, aware of key role the Velociraptor played in distracting it as it attempted to kill her and that picking another fight was pointless after Blue showed no aggression like The Big One did. They are smart, as seen in their efforts to attack the humans, even going so far as to push off a trailer over a cliff. Strength and Fighting The Tyrannosaurus rex is thought to have one of the strongest bite forces of any land animal alive or extinct, designed to crush flesh and pierce bone; the only known animals with a more powerful bite are all chiefly aquatic, such as the enormous shark Megalodon, ''the giant sperm whale ''Livyatan, and the bus-sized alligator Deinosuchus. This deadly proficiency in killing can be seen in many entries of the series. To small animals, the bite force of a Tyrannosaur has deadly results is about 80,000 newtons, with a single bite being sufficient to kill, cripple, or badly wound a human, a Velociraptor or a Gallimimus with little to no effort, while larger prey would be maimed or seriously wounded outright. This high crush force helped compensate for the fact Tyrannosaurus rex had actually fairly blunt teeth that weren't as adept at carving through flesh as other large Theropod's fangs. T. rex are very strong as proven by T.rex/Roberta/Rexy that she was able to toss Indominus rex to the side. Their strength shows amazing brute strength with use their massive weight against other dinosaurs with a full body attack. Tyrannosaurus Buck even shown for his kind that are able to cause major damage to city bus. Tyrannosaurus are proven to be very enduring fighters as it shows in the films. Tyrannosaurus rex nicknamed Rexy shown to be able to fight off a indominus rex well enough in a short brutal fight but was almost killed before Blue distracted the indominus rex. While wild on a Isla Nublar, she hunted everything that moved except Mosasaurus and the Sauropods. Rexy had easily take down a Carntosaurus with no trouble at all and able to hold it down to the ground with no sign of struggle. Rexy/Roberta took down Carnotaurus very quickly with out too munch difficulties. Even able to hold one under her foot with out any sign of struggle against the Carnotaurus. Tyrannosaur Rex history of incidents Isla Nublar Incident (1993) "We have a T. rex." In "Jurassic Park", the Tyrannosaurus was to be one of the main attractions at Jurassic Park. John Hammond reveals the park has a Tyrannosaurus shortly after the visitors arrive on the island, shocking both Ellie Sattler and Alan Grant, who nearly faints upon hearing the news. Later, when the visitors reach the tyrannosaur Paddock, the Tyrannosaurus doesn't appear; even when it is lured with a goat, prompting great disappointment from the visitors. Later that night and in the aftermath of the power-cut, the tour vehicles are stranded near the T. rex paddock. Rexy appears to test the disabled fence and promptly breaks out. After being attracted to the waving flash-light in the lead car, she attacked the car and its passengers, Lex and Tim before being distracted by Grant and Malcolm. During the resulting chaos, the tyrannosaur killed Gennaro and wounded Dr. Malcolm. After failing to pinpoint Grant and Lex's location, it attempted to flush them out by pushing the wrecked lead car down the road and off a steep incline in its enclosure. Later, when Ellie and Muldoon arrived in a Jeep searching for Dr. Grant and the children, the female returned and promptly charged at their Jeep, pursuing it out of the vicinity, then ended the pursuit just as they crashed through a fallen tree. The T. rex appears again in the Gallimimus flocking scene. As Dr. Grant and the children were making their way through the park, they were nearly trampled by stampeding Gallimimus, which ran directly into the path of the tyrannosaur, which managed to catch and devour one of the fleeing smaller theropods. Her final appearance was as the unlikely hero in the visitor center, just as the remaining two raptors attack. Rexy bursts into the Visitor Center and grabs one of the raptors with her jaws. The Big One attacks Rexy and inflicts many scratches on her neck, but Rexy was able to kill her without too much trouble. As the visitors escape with their lives, Rexy roars triumphantly as a banner reading "When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth" falls in front of her. Isla Sorna and San Diego Incident (1997) "Somewhere on this island is the greatest predator to ever live." —Roland Tembo A pair of Tyrannosaurus; a male and a female, and a baby are present in The Lost World. Roland Tembo captures the infant to lure the male into the open so he can capture it. The infant is rescued by Dr. Sarah Harding and Nick Van Owen, who then put a temporary cast on its broken leg. Unfortunately, the cries of the infant draw its parents to the research trailers. Dr. Harding releases the infant in hopes that the adults will leave, but they attempt to dispose of the invaders by pushing the trailers over a nearby cliff and into the sea. Eddie manages to keep them from falling by attaching a winch to the trailers, but the adults return unexpectedly, attracted by the sounds of the car trying to pull up the fallen trailers and proceed to tear through the car and eat him. They later pursue the group, now traveling with Ludlow's party and kill a number of people. Roland manages to use a tranquilizer on the male. Which is transported to San Diego via the ship S.S. Venture. According to some people, Velociraptor's attacked the ship and killed the crew but were subsequently killed by the Tyrannosaurus. The Tyrannosaurus was accidentally released after the ship smashed into the dock during Peter Ludlow's speech. Dehydrated and hungry, the T. rex rampages through the city in search for food and water, finding them in the form of a swimming pool and a pet dog. The dog's owners are then awoken by their son to see the dinosaur in their backyard. Ian Malcolm and Sarah Harding retrieve the infant Jr. Rex from the secure facility that it was brought to via helicopter. They use it to lure the adult back to the S.S. Venture, placing it in the cargo hold. Ludlow goes in to recapture the young Rex, but he soon to be trapped by the father Rex have arrived to protect his infant from harm. The father then wounds Ludlow and leaves the rest of the killing to his infant. Sarah manages to use a tranquilizer on the adult male before an attempt was sent out to kill him, and he and his infant are transported back to Isla Sorna to rejoin the mother. Isla Sorna Incident (2001) In Jurassic Park III, an adult male Tyrannosaurus was stumbled upon by Dr. Grant and the others in the north-western part of Isla Sorna. When Grant and the others run away it immediately gave chase, possibly to protect its kill or chase the humans away. It crosses paths with the Spinosaurus. The two carnivores engaged in a vicious battle and the T. rex seemed to have the upper hand in the fight until the Spinosaurus grabs the neck with its jaws, snapping its neck. It is seen crashing to the ground and is presumably later eaten by the Spinosaurus. Tyrannosaurus rex were later mentioned by Eric Kirby that he had told Dr. Grant that he collected T. rex urine. Dr.Grant asked Eric how he collected the urine, Eric simply said that he did not want to know. By 2004, Ingen transported the surviving Tyrannosaurus rex and all the other dinosaurs to Isla Nublar for Jurassic World. Isla Nublar Incident (2015) "We need more teeth!" Gray Mitchell tells his aunt Claire Dearing as the Indominus rex overpowers the Velociraptor pack, prompting her to release Rexy. During the Incident at Jurassic World, Rexy was released from her enclosure by Claire Dearing as the realization dawned that the Velociraptor pack would be unable to stop the Indominus rex. Armed with a flare, Claire told Lowery to open the enclosure and was promptly pursued by the T. rex onto Main Street. Upon catching sight of the hybrid, Rexy smashed through a skeleton of a Spinosaurus and bellowed aggressively. After a moment of sizing each other up, the two theropods clashed, with the T. rex appearing to have the upper hand momentarily before being overpowered by the hybrid. Until The sudden appearance of Blue, the last surviving Velociraptor of Owen's pack allowed the Tyrannosaurus to get back up on her feet, where she once again gained the upper hand against the hybrid due to the extra help of the other dinosaur. With one final charge, Rexy tossed the Indominus toward the edge of the Jurassic World Lagoon, where the I. Rex attempted to roar defiantly to still battle but only was to be caught between the jaws of the larger predator; the Mosasaurus. After the marine reptile dragged the hybrid into the lagoon, Rexy and Blue regarded one another for a moment, with the Velociraptor appearing somewhat apprehensive about the larger predator. However, the Tyrannosaurus simply turned her head and walked off into the night. Sometime after the tourists and staff of Jurassic World evacuated to Costa Rica, Rexy had made her way to the top of the Control Center Helipad, where she surveyed the island and roared triumphantly across her reclaimed territory, once again being wild and at the top of the food chain, making her "Queen of Isla Nublar." Jurassic World Fallen Kingdom Rexy is once again going to return in the sequel. Its confirmed Rexy is one of the only surviving if not the olny surviving Tyrannosaurus rex. She was first seen chasing a man and while the man escaped on a helicopter, Mosasaurus jumps out of the water and eats the man. Rexy is also seen attacking a carnotaurus pinning it down and killing it during the Mount Sibo eruption. She's only Tyrannosaurus rex saved, so if there's other tyrannosaurs on the island then they will be killed off by Mount Sibo. In one of the Tv Spots, she roars at a lion. However the briefcase that contains all dinosaur embryos which is most likely that Rexy’s kind will be recloned in Jurassic World 3. Trivia * Rexy has defeated the main antagonists of the first movie in both the Jurassic Park trilogy and Jurassic World trilogy. * Most Tyrannosaurus in the films have shown to have scars, possibly from fighting other Tyrannosaurus or other dinosaurs. * As Rexy appears to fight the Indominus, she smashes through a mounted skeleton of a Spinosaurus. This is known to be a nod to Jurassic Park III, towards a scene that received much hatred; when the Spinosaurus killed the Tyrannosaurus. Some theorize that this could be the skeleton of the Spinosaurus itself, but this is unlikely because it bore a nose comb that the Spinosaurus lacked. * The Tyrannosaurus rex is one of the most famous dinosaurs ever, along with Stegosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Triceratops, and the newly reinstated as a dinosaur, Brontosaurus. * The crew had to have safety meetings about the T-Rex; it weighed 12,000 pounds and was extremely powerful. They used flashing lights to announce when it was about to come on to alert the crew, because if you stood next to it and the head went by at speed, it felt like a bus going by. * When the T-Rex comes through the glass roof of the Ford Explorer in the first attack, the glass was not meant to break. Due to this, some of the screams heard in the final cut are screams of genuine fear. * The Tyrannosaurus' roars were a combination of dog, penguin, tiger, alligator, and elephant sounds. * When the audience first saw the T-Rex, Steven Spielberg wanted it from inside the cars so the audience feels like they're experiencing it right there with the characters and feeling their fear. * The full-sized animatron of the tyrannosaurus rex weighed about 13,000 to 15,000 pounds. During the shooting of the initial T-rex attack scene that took place in a downpour and was shot on a soundstage, the latex that covered the T-rex puppet absorbed great amounts of water, making it much heavier and harder to control. Technicians worked throughout the night with blow driers trying to dry the latex out. Eventually, they suspended a platform above the T-rex, out of camera range, to keep the water off it during filming. * Scenes of the T-Rex attacking Grant and the kids while they ride down a river and through a running waterfall were cut before filming. * The T-Rex chasing the Jeep took some engineering. Some paleontologists alleged a T-Rex could run up to 40mph. But the model was too big to run that fast, and its bones couldn't support its weight. So they dialed it down to a more acceptable 25mph. Hammond says it can go 32mph. * For the part where the T-Rex catches a Galliminus and shakes it in his mouth, the sound was taken from a dog shaking a toy in its mouth. This was a nod to the classic dinosaur film The Valley of Gwangi, which helped inspire Jurassic Park. In that film Gwangi, an Allosaurus, catches and shakes a similar Struthiomimus in much the same manner. * To film the scene when the T-Rex ate a Gallimimus, a man waved a long stick with a drawing of a T-Rex head at the end of it. Joseph Mazzello thought it looked amateurish, more like a child's drawing. It made him think of Jeff Golblum's line "Uh, now eventually you do plan to have dinosaurs on your dinosaur tour right?" * The T-Rex and the car it knocked over were both animated. The scene is shot bare and than the T-Rex and the car were composited in later. It was the same for Gennaro's death. From the rear, its a stand-in, but after the attack its all CGI. * Rexy is the only Tyrannosaurus rex to be saved by the Nublar expedition of 2018. * Tyrannosaurus rex is the only dinosaur regularly referred to by it's species name. "Tyrannosaurus" is actually just the genus name with "rex" being the specific species in said genus. Two other Tyrannosaurus species are debated to exist. The more gracile, faster, and leaner Tyrannosaurus lancensis (also called Nanotyrannus) and the similarly gigantic Asiatic species, Tyrannosaurus bataar (also called Tarbosaurus). * It's unknown why Rexy is the last of her kind, it's possible there's other Tyrannosaurus rexes, but they got left behind to die from Mount Sibo. * Category:DINOSAURS Category:Antiheroines Category:Non-Jurassic World creation Category:Animals that caused deaths Category:Dinosaurs